Stove casings with inner liners have been formed previously. Usually, however, the fire box has a grate upon which the burnable material such as logs or coal rests. Sometimes a liner is formed with an arrangement so that the air will circulate downwardly between the liner and the outer casing from the fire box, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,949, entering thru the grate on which the fire rests or increasing the path of flow of the combusted gases to the flue or chimney as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 719,827 and 58,477. All of these structures place the material to be burned on a grate. Stoves with no grate as, for example, seen in U.S. Pat. No. 69,837, tend to provide poor combustion.